Complications of a Family
by AndDancingWithTheDevil
Summary: Kurt Hummel is a teacher's assistant at NYADA; what happens when his best friend's younger brother, which he has know knowledge of, appears in his classes.
1. Chapter 1

"Rachel Berry, get your fucking ass down here now!" Blaine shouted at his older sister, glaring disapprovingly as he knew she was still in her bedroom, with whatever boy she could pick up last night. "Come on, sis! I need to get to class," he groaned, knowing that at this rate, he'd be late. "You know what, if you let me borrow your keys, I promise I won't fuck another stranger in the back seat again!"

"Blaine, do not toy with me, I am never, ever going to risk seeing the messes that you and your boy- whatever you call them, how about we go for sleaze bags, that's all they seem to be, make. Can you please have the decency to just, not have intimacy, in my car?"

"Okay Rachel, I promise not to shove my dick up someone's ass whilst in your car," Blaine grinned at her.

"Anderson, no funny business at all," she told him sternly, scowling at him; he finally acknowledged her appearance; she looked, nice for once. Not wearing one of her horrendous jumpers, or whatever she could pick out of her closet, all of it looked awful in his opinion.

"Rach, I promise, we'll behave," he told her honestly, grabbing his bag and taking the keys out of her mildly cold hands appreciatively, he smiled then exited the house quietly. She sighed and shook her head at her brother, sometimes; he could just be so frustrating.

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel flaunted his way through the floors of New York Academy of Dramatic Arts, the same college he attended with his best friend almost five years ago; he quickly became able to work at the school, still managing his Broadway debut, but at the same time helping as an assistant teacher.<p>

He quickly greeted the actual teacher, said hello then took his place at her side, waiting for students to appear, he jumped slightly when the bright green door that clearly needed repainting sprung open, creating a sharp bang to startle him from the current silence and out of his thoughts. He glanced around at the people that had vacated the seats, obviously not phased by the new presence. In strode a boy, or man rather, he was evidently 18 now, dressed in a moderately ripped leather jacket and clearly wearing more eye liner than needed, he scoffed at his outfit choices, shaking his head disapprovingly at his outfit choices.

Patiently, Kurt toyed with his fingers in his seat, helping with the lesson occasionally, throwing in ideas for students practical arrangements, he sat peacefully, but his eyes were drawn to the student who had stormed in earlier, he was fascinated by him. His dark luscious curls were rested on his forehead, waiting to have fingers run through them, his dark eyes looked as if they could pierce your soul. '_No Kurt, bad thoughts, you're just lonely. He's just extremely good looking_ _and obviously needs an attitude adjustment._'

"And that concludes our lesson for today, you can leave now," their teacher told them, a few nodded before picking up their bags to leave. "Kurt, I must leave for a few minutes, will you be okay?"

"Yes I should be," Kurt nodded, unaware of the figure still in the room.

"Kurt," the voice startled the man, he pivoted on his feet gracefully to find the same boy he had taken interest to before, "it'll sound amazing once I'm screaming it whilst coming down your throat."

"That's a highly inappropriate comment to make towards someone, especially your teacher's assistant," he was clearly blushing, trying to avoid the boys gaze, failing miserably.

"It may be, but I'm assuming you don't get comments like that everyday, your reaction plainly states that."

"Nevertheless, it doesn't mean I enjoy being spoke to in such manner," he retorted, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

"I think that secretly, you do enjoy it. I bet you're just waiting to get a good fuck, for someone to be pounding into your ass screaming your name because they want your cock, for someone to be squirming underneath you because you refuse to touch them, teasing them with your soft finger tips." Whilst Blaine was speaking, Kurt had crossed his legs, undoubtedly trying to hide the effect the man had on him. "In case you were wondering, my name's Blaine, Blaine Anderson."

"I'm Kurt Hummel, I'm not pleasured to make your acquaintance," he told him, half truthfully, in disgust.

"But you could be," Blaine winked at him, "see you tomorrow Kurt." He leaned down to whisper in his ear, "You may want to take care of that problem, I'm flattered, but now is not the time Kurt." He swung on his heel then proceeded to leave the room.

"Fuck." Kurt whispered to himself, his breathing jagged from the encounter. '_Just think of dead puppies. You'll be fine.'_

* * *

><p>"…I swear you'll be fine, he sounds like a jackass, just ignore him and he'll leave you alone, what did you say him name was anyway?" Rachel ushered down the phone to her best friend, Kurt Hummel, listening to the events his day held for him.<p>

"Blaine Anderson," Rachel gasped once he explained who the perpetrator was.

"Kurt, excuse me, but I must go immediately, it's an emergency." She said goodbye quickly before storming to her brother's room, rapidly knocking on his door. Blaine opened it to a fuming sister. "Blaine Anderson, what is this I hear of you sexually harassing my best friend?" She shouted at him, furious at her little brother.

"Wait, you mean to say, that your best friend Kurt, is the same Kurt that is my teacher's assistant at NYADA?"

"Yes, what is this I hear of you expressing your vulgar thoughts to him, out loud? She questioned, still furious.

"Well, you know, he looks like a good fuck," he yelped once her hand met the side of his arm in a loud smack.

"You mister, will stay away from my best friend, you got that?"

"Yes Rach, you've totally convinced me into not ramming my dick into your best friends ass." He yelped, once again, he earned himself another smack. "Alright, I promise, I won't express any of the dirty thoughts toward him that are in my head. I hope you realise that is a fine waste of some fantastic orgasms sis."

"You disgust me; tell me again why I love you?"

"Because I'm your baby brother and you have to?" He grinned at her, pulling her into a hug. "And for the record, love you too sis."

* * *

><p>Reviews are welcome, I should be able to post another chapter tomorrow.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

"Morning sunshine," Rachel yawned, greeting her younger brother who sat scoffing down a batch of pancakes he obviously made for himself. "What's wrong? You usually make pancakes when you re in distress, no one to have sex with?"

"I was close to fucking Kurt, I could see it in his eyes, then you came along and hit me," he pouted at his sister before returning to the dish in front of him.

"Blaine, Kurt is a man of standards, you don't fill them because you open your God awful mouth and don't know how to speak to him, he told me the words that escaped your lips expressed your need for him to be writhing underneath you," she told him in disgust, she could never understand why her brother chose to act in such way.

"Ah, so he was obviously thinking about writhing under me, this is excellent news."

"Does every piece of information go to your ego?" She questioned, glaring at him disapprovingly.

"Do you mean does it go to my dick? Pretty much yeah," he continued eating his breakfast peacefully.

"You know what I think? I think, that secretly, you want a relationship with him, but you re too scared after what happ-"

"Do not," Blaine's voice interrupted her harshly, "just don't Rach. That's not fair and you know it."

"I'm sorry baby brother," she frowned, disappointed in herself, of all the things to say, that was not called for. She leant down to press a kiss to his forehead, "I have some auditions to go to, I know you don t have class today, so afterwards should we have a lazy day, order in and watch Disney?"

"You know the way to my heart, I'm in. Break a leg at your auditions, love you sis!" He called towards her retreating figure.

"Love you too!"

He smirked once she had closed the door, eyeing the forgotten cell phone that lay on the table, he snatched it from its place, quickly typing in her password, "'Rachelisastar' is not a reliable password sis, you should know that," he whispered to himself, chuckling at the foolishness of his own sister.

Once finding her contacts, his eyes were drawn to Kurt s name,_ 'Let's have a little fun, shall we?'_ He thought to himself, he sent him a text, telling him that her auditions were cancelled and that he should head round; he grinned once he got the response, telling him his desire would be there in just minutes.

He rushed to his room in hope of finding something worthy of wearing in front of Kurt, he was like a fashion God, he needed his approval. He launched into his wardrobe, out of the many pairs of jeans he had, these were bound to do the trick. He grabbed a pair of red skinny jeans that cut just above his ankle, a tight fitting black polo, and a plain bow tie. After changing, he barely heard the soft knock on the door, grinning, he opened it to find Kurt stood, wearing white skinny jeans that hugged his legs and ass perfectly, a lilac, short-sleeved shirt clearly showing off his figure well, and an expression that looked as if it could kill puppies.

"Why the fuck am I being greeted by you?" Kurt gritted through his teeth, not amused by the boy s presence.

"That's quite a rude way to greet someone," Blaine told him playfully.

"That's rich coming from you," he retorted, leaning his head away from the boy's gaze, refusing to look at him in fear he would go down a path he did not want to take.

"You want me, you re just afraid to admit it."

"Once again your ego, or dick rather, clouds your judgement, I don't want you and I never will," Blaine smirked at the older boy who was avoiding his eye contact, he slowly made his way over to him, positioning himself so that he could back him up into the corner, Kurt took slow steps backwards, simultaneous to Blaine's steps forward. He groaned when his back hit the wall, knowing that this would not end well.

He gasped once he felt the student's body pressed flush against his own, he bit back the moan once Blaine's hands wound their way into his back pockets, slightly rubbing at the fabric.

"Kurt, you don't have to fight this," he shivered at the sweetness in Blaine's voice, "I'm not going to hurt you. Unless you're into that." He whispered the last part into his ear, he leaned forward towards Kurt's lips, gently brushing his own over them to see what effect it would make, he waited to be pushed backwards, but it never came.

Kurt's eyes were closed, his breathing heavy, and he looked pleasured. Without a second thought, Blaine captured his mouth in a passionate kiss, swiping his tongue over Kurt's lips who took the gesture gratefully and opened his mouth to give him better access. The older of the two released a small groan from the back of his throat, wanting more, he leaned further into the kiss, unsure of how much closer they could even be.

Unfortunately their encounter was immediately stopped by the sound of Rachel s screeching voice, "What on Earth are you doing to my baby brother? And you, what are you doing to my best friend?" Kurt's eyes were wide in shock, whilst Blaine smirked for what seemed the hundredth time in the past two days, humoured with the way in which Kurt had easily given into his charm.

"Rachel, I am so, so sorr- wait, did you just say, baby brother?" Kurt questioned, shocked at the new information.

"Wait, you mean to tell me, you didn't know that my sister was your best friend?" Blaine asked him, to which Kurt nodded in response. "Why didn't you ever tell him?"

"In case you opened your vulgar mouth to him, which obviously you already have."

"You bet I have sis," he chuckled in response, staring at how red raw Kurt's lips had become in a matter of moments.

"I'll just leave," Kurt told them both, hurriedly leaving the apartment.

"Kurt, wait!" Rachel called to him, but it was too late, the door had shut and he had left. "Blaine, did it never occur to you, that maybe, just this once, it's not worth it. I don t want you fucking up one of the greatest friendships I have in hopes to get off. I'm sure there are plenty of men willing to have a great fuck. Just leave him alone." She stalked off to her room, to say she was pissed off with her brother, in her opinion, was the understatement of the year.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed the chapter, if there are any mistakes, I did write this at 2am.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

"Rachel, come on, you can't be mad at me forever," Blaine whined, leaning against her door, on which a star hung over. "Rach, please, just let me talk to you."

"Go away," the muffled voice came through, he decided to enter anyway, she lay sprawled out over her golden sheets, her face buried into her pillow. He took his place on the bed, brushing various strands of hair out of her face. "I thought I told you to leave me alone."

"You did, but have you still not learnt, I am stubborn, I will have you forgiving me."

"I hate you," she rolled over so she faced away from him.

"Come on sis, I know you-"

"Blaine, I said leave me the fuck alone," she screamed at him, he jumped in response, bringing his hands up in defence.

"Okay, I'll leave you so that your bitchy diva mood can wear off." He stormed out her room, slightly slamming the door.

The two siblings had still not spoken since the previous days events, avoiding each other at dinner, not speaking a word; he decided it would be worth dressing himself for his classes which started in an hour. He quickly showered, dressed himself in his normal jeans, t-shirt and leather jacket, applied mass amount of eye liner then was on his way.

* * *

><p>Kurt groaned whilst propping himself up on his elbow, glancing at his bedside table the clock showed that he had indeed woken up late. "Shit!" He muttered, shooting out of bed, piecing together an outfit he could get away with in the streets of New York; once dressed, he headed out for work.<p>

He stared out at the window of the cab, captivated by the beauty of New York, after moving here several years ago, he was never bored of the city skyline, it just seemed to get bigger and brighter.

His day seemed to start out a lot better than yesterday ended, after arriving home, he released the tears of frustration, frustration at himself for giving in and wanting Blaine, frustration at Blaine because he disgusted him yet fascinated him at the same time, and frustration at Rachel for interrupting.

The difficult problem was, he wanted Blaine, there was more to him than Kurt originally thought, he could see himself in a stable relationship with him, if it weren't for the fact that he recognised that Blaine was certainly not looking for a relationship; he just wanted to get in, get up, then get out. Kurt released a sigh of annoyance, he tried to filter out the pros and cons about at least talking to the younger boy.

He arrived at the college, picking up the pace towards his class, he showed up just several minutes into the current lesson, which just so happened to be one without Blaine. He apologized for his tardiness, then resumed at the teacher's side.

* * *

><p>Blaine tugged at the sleeves of his jacket, pulling them over his wrists to subdue the feeling of butterflies in his stomach. Blaine Anderson never gets butterflies. The previous night, he'd sat down and filtered out his feelings for Kurt, he hadn't necessarily fallen for the boy, but it was as if his eyes had been locked on the man and he needed to know him in much more depth.<p>

It frustrated him that his sister was intervening, he wasn't even sure if this was another round of sex, yes he acted in a certain manner, it didn't mean he didn't want a relationship, and there was something about Kurt that just drew him in. The way his porcelain skin glowed in the sunlight and his blue eyes sparkled and changed colour dependant on his mood.

He entered the apartment to find Rachel and Kurt, mid argument, both abruptly stopping the heated argument. "Please, continue, what are you even fighting about?" He asked them, curious as to why they were both red faced in fury.

"Well Blaine, your sister seems to think, that I'm going to fall hard for you, then you're going to, in her words, hump me then dump me."

"The hump part seems accurate, but seriously sis, who says hump? Fuck, have mind blowing sex with; those are acceptable, even _making love _is acceptable, and you know how much I hate that term." He smirked when he spotted the blush that materialized on Kurt's neck. "And did it ever occur to you, I may- you know what? Never mind," he groaned, and then decided the best idea would be to drag himself to his room.

"You may what? Have feelings for Kurt?" She scoffed in response, "the day you get feelings for someone is, well, never."

"Rachel, it may interest you to know, I do have feelings for people, I might act like a pig, but that's not all I am," I told her seriously, refusing to look at Kurt.

"Oh please, you just want in his pants," she rolled her eyes at her brother, convinced that he was just playing his act too well.

"_He _is stood right here if you would like to be informed, and I can make my own decisions Rachel, if I decide to have sex with Blaine or date him for that matter, it's my decision." The three stood awkwardly, Kurt and Blaine had locked eyes, Rachel got the hint to leave at that moment.

"I still think that this could hurt you, he's hurt guys before, and I'm always the one to pick up the pieces Chandlers style."

"I'm a grown man Rachel, I've suffered heartbreak and I'm sure I'll survive." Rachel huffed before storming out the front door, not daring to look back in case the boy's tongues had found each other. Once the door shut, Kurt made his way over to Blaine.

"Let's sit down for a moment; I need to talk to you." He took Blaine's hand, who took a sharp intake of breath at the contact, and lead him over to the couch. "Blaine, I really shouldn't like you, or maybe I should, I don't really know, but I do. Or at least the attraction is there. I just, if you are serious about developing a relationship with me, I just, I need to build the trust with you. I need to know that you're not just here to have a fuck buddy; you're in this for long term. I don't mean forever, but I don't plan on this being a small fling, I want the feelings to be there." Blaine was so mesmerised by Kurt's eyes, he almost missed what he'd said.

"Kurt, this," he pointed down to his outfit, "is who I am, or what I wear, yes I may say some vulgar, as Rachel puts it, expressions, but that doesn't mean that's who I am all together. I'd love to know you further, I want to fucking explore your sex God of a body, but I will wait, so long as the trust is there." He smiled shyly at Kurt, not used to being so close at heart with someone.

"Then how about we go out for coffee, and start to get to know each other?" Kurt asked him, grinning at Blaine's confession.

"That sounds perfect."

* * *

><p>"Blaine!" Rachel called once she returned home, a puzzled look struck her face, she'd expected the two to have had sex or something, yet there was no sign of the two. She decided to lounge on the couch waiting for his return. After half an hour, she glimpsed up at a puppy like Blaine.<p>

"What's got you so happy?" She grunted, still not in favour of the relationship forming between the two.

"I've just spent two hours with Kurt, _talking_." His smile grew wider at the thought of their afternoon together, casually laughing at old stories and frowning at the sad stories that only built them stronger. "Rachel, why are you so against this? I was being serious; I want to be in this for the long run. _Oh._" He frowned slightly at his sister. "You do know that even though I may end up with Kurt, you'll always be my favourite? Well, you both might be, but I'll still love you just as much."

"As much as I already knew this, no one could ever stop loving me, it's not that. It's just, you're happy, and I just miss that feeling."

"The right guy is just around the corner, you've just got to eat all the ice cream and watch all the Disney films till then, okay?" They smiled at each other knowingly, remembering the pep talks their Dad's used to give them. He pulled her up from the couch and gave her a bone crushing hug before dragging her to the kitchen to get the ice cream.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed that chapter, sorry for the late-ish update.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt leant against the doorway of Blaine's room, staring at the boy who was curled into a small ball on his darkly coloured bed. He moved towards the sleeping boy, smiling softly as he listened to each small breath. He carefully sat down next to him, attempting to be as quiet as possible, hoping not to wake him. Reaching his hands towards Blaine's curly locks, her ran his hands through them, tangling each finger in different curls. Blaine's eyes stuttered open at the contact, smiling at the familiar presence.

"Good morning," Kurt jumped at the voice thick with sleep.

"Morning," he leant down towards Blaine, who had now stretched himself out and turned onto his back, cuddling into his side and placing his head in the crook of his neck.

"I thought you wanted to take this slow?" Blaine questioned, unsure as to where this side of Kurt had come from.

"I do, this is slow, don't tell me you've never cuddled your friends before?" Kurt asked him, frowning and releasing a simple 'oh' from his mouth as he found another part of Blaine's past.

"So what are we doing today then?" Blaine turned his head to look at Kurt, glimpsing towards his soft lips then returning his gaze back to his eyes.

"I was thinking, go out for dinner, then come home for dessert," Kurt smiled, oblivious to how that could be interpreted.

"That sounds perfect, I can't _wait _to have my way with you.' Blaine whispered seductively in his ear, making his cheeks turn rosy red.

"That's not what I meant, does everything I say get filtered to go your pants?"

"Pretty much," he grinned at the older man.

"Instead then, we can go for a walk." Kurt said pulling up the younger man, slightly pushing him towards the shower. He left Blaine's room to return to Rachel, who was sat in her dark pink pyjama bottoms and black tank top.

"Wow, I thought you were going to be stuck with him for at least an hour," Rachel told him, amused that her brother was probably frustrated about not getting any.

"Well, you see, Blaine needs to learn that I'm not going to give it up to him, and it's hilarious to see how horny he is."

"That is true, anyway, how are things going with him?" She asked curiously, taking another bite out of her apple.

"We're not even together yet Rachel, we're getting to know each other." He corrected.

"Yes, but I know the both of you well, you both want more, and I think you could be very happy together, no matter what snide remarks escape his mouth." Kurt nodded knowingly, if anyone knew Blaine it was Rachel, he grinned at the thought of spending a long time with Blaine.

"We shall have to see how today goes," he sat down next to Rachel, patiently waiting for Blaine to appear.

"I'm ready to leave!" Blaine burst through the kitchen with a wide grin plastered on his face. "Love you Rach, we'll be back in a few hours." He quickly grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him outside.

"Someone's in a rush," Kurt exclaimed, giggling at Blaine's excitement.

"Yes Kurt, I'm in a rush to be pushing you against a wall and-"

"And that's enough of that," he cut him off, "we're going to enjoy today, _you're_going to enjoy today, and you're not going to have sex." Blaine pouted at the revealed information. "Don't look at me like that, you knew I wasn't going to give you any of this."

"That's a waste of some fine man butt."

"You seem to be the only person who's ever thought that." Kurt retorted, making Blaine stop in his tracks. "What?" He questioned.

"You mean to say, I'm the only person who's ever wanted to have you screaming their name whilst you come?" Kurt nodded, blushing furiously at the comment. "Oh come on, don't test me with this bullshit."

"It's not bullshit Blaine, I've never had a boyfriend, I've kissed guys before, but most of them were drunk out of their minds, and before you ask yes I'm a virgin.

"What?" The words left Blaine's mouth before he'd even thought about it.

"I guess your thoughts are welcome to me, but I will never believe I'm, what you call, hot." Kurt admitted.

"You're a bastard if you think that, Kurt, you just- I can't. Fuck." Blaine stuttered, his brain going haywire, he leant forward to whisper in his ear; "That's kind of hot you know? It means you'll be so fucking tight once I'm slamming into you."

"Who says you're going to be slamming into me, you have a fantastic ass, you know?" Kurt told him seriously.

"I do know, thank you very much."

"Of course you do," he scoffed.

"But seriously, take a chance on me."

"You did _not _just quote Mama Mia."

"Ah but I think I just did," Blaine smiled widely, laughing gently.

"You know, remarks aside, you're a great guy Blaine." Kurt smiled at Blaine, tugging him by his hand so their bodies were half-pushed together.

"I really care about you."

"I care about you too."

* * *

><p>A few weeks had passed and both men had continuously gone out as 'friends' pecking on the cheeks as they departed, but after their last coffee date, Kurt had asked Blaine out on a date, and Blaine was now currently rifling through his closet unsure of what to wear.<p>

"Rachel Berry! Help me decide what to wear this instant! Wait- never mind, you have terrible fashion sense." He called to her, ignoring her reply. "Come on Blaine, pull yourself together."

He settled for a pair of simple grey skinny jeans and his favourite black polo. He sat impatiently on the couch next to Rachel, who was blatantly texting some romantic interest. "Who you texting?"

"Just a friend." She hesitated before answering. still grinning at her phone.

"They must be pretty special to make you smile like that, that last person to make you smile like that broke your heart."

"Gee whiz, you're such an optimist." She retorted.

"What's their name?" He question cautiously, smiling at his phone, Kurt had texted him telling him he was there.

"I'm not telling you anything bro, go have a fun date. Love you."

"Love you too Rachel."

* * *

><p>After a few hours of chatting, compliments being thrown, and the occasional comment from Blaine, the two men decided to go for a walk in the city, holding hands as they travelled.<p>

"I had an amazing time tonight Kurt, you look fantastic." Blaine told him, refusing to look away from the stunning boy.

"It was nice, you were a perfect gentlemen." Kurt smiled, showing his teeth.

"I guess this is your apartment," Blaine kissed him on the cheek, breathing him in, he pulled back quickly. "Goodnight Kurt." He nodded before being pulled back.

"Who said the night was over?" Kurt challenged, smirking. "Wait, are you telling me, the famous Blaine Anderson isn't trying to get in my pants? It's truly a miracle," he mocked, Blaine laughed in return.

"I didn't think you'd give in so easily, but we're not going to have sex tonight, I know you don't want that, we can cuddle until we fall asleep."

"You may get some shower action thanks to that comment, come on you." Kurt dragged him into his apartment building, rushing towards his apartment. Once through the door, both men immediately took off their shoes.

"So which way's the bathroom then?" Blaine raised his eyebrows, smirking at Kurt's response.

"You'll find out later," Kurt told him, leaning forward to capture his lips, Blaine forced his lips apart with his tongue, exploring Kurt's mouth, savouring the taste, both men grinned into the kiss that they had been wanting for so long. Blaine's arms wound their way round Kurt's waist, pulling him flush against him. The two parted their lips after a few moments, panting breathlessly, before glancing at each other and pressing themselves against one another roughly again.

* * *

><p>Thanks for the reviews. Hope to be reading more, also hope you enjoyed this chapter.<p> 


End file.
